Coming Home
by Cloud van Dyk
Summary: Six months after the events in Lost and Found, Haruka comes back to Michiru. But she has to leave again...will the two of them ever be together again? FINISHED!! ^^v
1. Returning

Author's Notes: This story takes place six months after Lost and Found. Haruka still didn't come back to Michiru, but the aqua haired girl won't give up hope. And her hope will be rewarded :-) Disclaimer: I do not own Haruka or Michiru, but I own the plot. 

Dedication: I dedicate this story to Nyx_Girl, she'll probably wonder why now ^^ Just because she always gives me nice reviews, and I live for them! So: Thanks, Nyx!

Haruka's Return 

Michiru yawned and put her pencil down. It had been six months since Harukas disappearance, and still the newspapers were full of the mysterious woman who kept saving people from various dangerous situations. The Tokyo Times had started to call Haruka "The Wolf" or "Wolverine", according to the claws that looked like those of the Marvel Comics character Wolverine. Every time Michiru read about her love saving someone, she felt proud and happy, but she still waited for Haruka to come back. Thoughtfully, the aqua haired woman stared at one of the pictures she had cut out of a newspaper. It showed a well-done sketch of Haruka, standing on the street, a burning building in the background. Over the blondes shoulder hung two unconscious people, and the claws were glistening in the fire. _"That painter sure has great talent." Michiru thought to herself while her eyes wandered across the caption. "Tokyo's unknown hero Wolverine saves people again!" it read. __"Wolverine…who comes up with something like that?" Michiru thought to herself, shaking her head. She had bought a X-Men comic the day before and had found out, much to her dismay, that the original Wolverine was a muscled brute – and he was __very hairy. Michiru grabbed a pin from her drawer and pinned the picture on her blackboard, where already ten others hung, all of them pencil sketches. For some weird reason, no photo that was made of Haruka turned out well; Michiru assumed that it had something to do with the metal that covered the blondes skeleton. __"Time to go home." The aqua haired girl now thought to herself. She packed her things into her handbag, put on her darkblue coat and made her way out of the office over to the elevator. She pushed the button that called it up, and the elevator made it's way up with a buzzing noise. When it arrived at the floor where Michiru waited, a soft "Bing" noise came from it, and the doors opened. Michirus eyes went wide, and her heart skipped a beat when she saw who stood inside the lift._

"Hello Michiru." The person walked out of the elevator and leaned against the wall casually, smiling. Michiru wanted to say something, but found herself unable to do so, since there suddenly was a huge lump in her throat. Instead of talking, the aqua haired woman through herself into the waiting arms of her love. Haruka had finally returned to her. And now, that she finally felt the strong arms of the blonde wrapped around her again, Michiru started to cry. "Shht." Haruka whispered while holding her love close, stroking her shaking back all the time. "Calm down, Michiru." "Oh God, Haruka…I missed you so much…I hoped you would come back to me some day, but I never knew for sure…" "But I'm here now." Haruka spoke, her voice sounding deep and husky. Michiru looked up at her love and smiled. "I see that, Haruka. Now…what about a reunion-kiss?" Haruka laughed and nodded before she bent down and kissed Michiru softly on the lips. She wrapped her arms around the smaller woman, and after the kiss they stood embracing each other for a very long time. 

Finally, after the two women had managed to depart from each other, Michiru begged Haruka to come home with her. Harukas answer drove a splinter of pain into the aqua haired woman's heart. "I can't, Michiru, I'm sorry." "What…what do you mean, you can't?" Michiru asked, tears welling up in her blue eyes. Haruka looked down at the polished tips of her cowboy boots and made her claws pop out. "I can't come home with you because of that." She then said, raising her hands so the claws glistened in the light. "You see, Michiru…Weapon X is still inside me, and it tries to regain control. I have to defeat it before I can come home." "And you want to defeat it by helping people." Michiru answered, and it wasn't a question, it was a fact. Haruka nodded, and Michiru looked down for a second. "Why are you doing this to me?" she then asked, looking up and directly into Harukas eyes. "Why do you come here to me, when you won't come home with me?" "I'm sorry." Haruka answered helpless. "I just…" She swallowed and spoke on, in a softer voice. "I just wanted to see you." Michiru closed her eyes, tears running out of them. "Okay." she finally whispered. "Then leave now. You saw me, you kissed me, and now you'll leave again." "Michiru, please…" Haruka started, reaching out for her loves shoulder. Michiru backed away. "Please just go, Haruka." "I'll come back when I'm ready." Haruka promised, and Michiru managed to smile at her. "That's alright. I'll wait for you, Haruka." "I love you", Haruka said, still sounding helpless, before she turned and walked into the elevator. As soon as the doors had closed, Michiru broke down on the hallway crying.

To be continued….


	2. Coming Home

Finally, after a rather long period of crying, Michiru got to her feet again and called the elevator once more. When the doors opened, the aqua haired woman prayed that Haruka would stand inside again, but she didn't. Michiru sighed and entered the lift, pushing the button for ground floor. The elevator took her down, and when she reached the ground floor, Michiru walked out – only to look in the barrel of a gun.

"Don't move." The man who held the weapon hissed. "What are you doing here? It's way past office time." Michiru didn't dare to speak, but tried to get back into the elevator. The man reached out and grabbed her arm, holding it so tight that it hurt. "I said don't move." "What do you want?" Michiru asked fearfully. _"Haruka, where are you?" she thought desperately. As if Haruka had heard her thoughts, suddenly a deep, angry voice spoke behind the man. "Let go of her." The burglar was startled and turned around to look. Suddenly he felt himself being grabbed and driven against the wall. The burglar stared at the blonde woman in front of him wide-eyed, and he yelped in fear when Haruka made two claws pop out of her right hand, pressing them against the sides of his neck. "I have a third one too." She whispered dangerously low. "Want me to make it come out?" "N-no." the man stammered, fear in his eyes. "You are The Wolf, aren't you?" he asked, his voice shaking. Haruka nodded, smiling at the burglar grimly. That was when she felt the double-barrel of a shotgun pressing against the back of her head. "Let go of my friend, freak." Michiru, who still stood with her back against the closed elevator doors, gasped. Haruka, on the other hand, let out a low growl and turned her head so slightly that no one noticed. Suddenly, her left arm swung backwards, the claws popping out and cutting off the shotgun barrels. Tiny balls of  pellet rolled over the tiles, and the second burglar shrieked when the three claws stopped an inch from his throat. "You both leave now." Haruka commanded. "Before I change my mind and kill you." She flexed a few muscles in her forearm, and the claws vanished from sight. The two men quickly spun around on their heels and were gone before Haruka could count from one to three. "Thank you." Michiru spoke softly behind her. Haruka nodded without turning around. "You're welcome." "Please stay." Michiru whispered, choking on fresh tears that sprang to her eyes. "I can't." Haruka answered, her voice not much louder than Michirus. Michiru took a fast step forward and grabbed Harukas arm. "Oh yes, you can!" Haruka closed her eyes, trying to fight back the tears that threatened to run down her cheeks every second. "No, Michiru, I can't. It's too dangerous for you." "Why? You've been able to keep Weapon X down for six months now. Why shouldn't you come home with me?" Michiru demanded, and Haruka had to admit that this argument was true. And convincing. The blonde considered Michirus words for a moment and finally said: "Okay, you won. I'll come home with you." Michiru let out a happy squeal and jumped into the surprised Harukas arms. Haruka blushed and smiled down at Michiru before the couple shared a long, tender kiss. "Let's go home." Michiru spoke afterwards, and Haruka nodded. The taller blonde took Michirus hand into hers, and they made their way over to the car._

"I hope you know that I still have to help people." Haruka explained while she drove the car home. Michiru nodded and smiled. "I could help you with it, if you want me to." Haruka shot her a short, puzzled glance. "And how would you do that?" she then asked. "Well, what if you help people and do it as some kind of job?" "You mean, like a private detective?" Haruka asked, starting to like the idea. Michiru nodded enthusiastically. "And I'll be your secretary." That made Haruka laugh, and Michiru frowned at her. "What's so funny, Haruka?" "Oh, I just imagined you sitting at a huge desk, with glasses on your nose and a phone receiver penned between your shoulder and ear while you're taking notes for me." Michiru shook her head and sighed. Haruka pulled in the driveway that led to the house Michiru lived in. _"Wrong." The blonde corrected herself. __"The house Michiru and you __live in." Haruka parked the car in the garage, and the two women got out. Haruka yawned and stretched, after all it was way past midnight. "I'm tired." She stated. "Even though I have a higher healing rate I still grow tired when I'm up to long. How can that be?" Michiru shrugged. "I don't know, Haruka." She paused a second before asking: "Does it hurt?" Haruka shook her head. "The metal doesn't hurt. But it hurts to pop out the claws." Michiru took Harukas hands into hers, studying them. On each back of the hand, three thin scars were visible, showing the spots where the blonde's claws broke through the skin each time. "Poor Haruka." Michiru whispered, giving her love's hand a gentle squeeze. Haruka smiled at her and said: "I got used to the pain by now. It's not that bad." She pouted. "It's just a pain if I have to pass a metal detector somewhere. How shall I explain that my skeleton is covered in metal to a customs officer who thinks I'm nuts?" Michiru covered her mouth and giggled, receiving a scolding look from Haruka for that. __"Finally, Haruka is back." The aqua haired woman thought to herself, a happy look crossing her face. __"And tomorrow, we'll start with our…agency."_

Author's Notes: This is not over yet! It will be continued, I promise ^^


	3. Breakfast and Beard

The next morning, Michiru was woken from the pattering of the shower. Groggily, the aqua haired woman opened her eyes and climbed out of bed. She walked over to the bathroom door and knocked. "Haruka, hurry up, I have to shower, too!" Michiru commanded, grinning. "Come in and join me!" Haruka yelled back, and Michiru quickly opened the door. She entered the bathroom, quickly undressed and hopped into the shower, where Haruka just was washing her hair. "Morning, love." Haruka grinned, and the two of them shared a short kiss. "Did you enjoy last night?" the blonde then asked, a mischief glint in her eyes. Michiru just nodded and smiled at her love. "We should start the agency today." The aqua haired woman then said. Haruka squeezed her eyes shut while she rinsed the shampoo out of her hair and nodded. "Blow blall ble blane blt?" she bubbled through the water that ran over her face, and Michiru laughed. Haruka shook her head and asked again: "How shall we name it?" Michiru thought for a moment before she called out: "Agency Wolf!" Haruka grinned. "Sounds good. We also need some kind of slogan…something like Agency Wolf – We Help The Helpless." "That sounds good." Michiru agreed. Haruka smiled and turned the water off, leaving Michiru pouting. "And how am I supposed to take a shower now?" she finally asked, and Haruka chuckled. "I have to get out now, or I'll turn into a fish." She said, and Michiru shook her head. "First you ask me to join you, and then you leave after two minutes. That is so unfriendly." Haruka grinned and shrugged. "I'll make breakfast while you take your shower." Before Michiru could reply anything, the blonde had jumped out of the shower and left the bathroom.

When the aqua haired woman had finished her shower, she walked into the kitchen, already awaiting a disaster – like it always happened when Haruka tried to make breakfast. Instead of a burning kitchen, Michiru was astonished to see that the blonde had made a huge breakfast, complete with waffles, bacon, ham and eggs and so on. "Haruka!" Michiru called out. "Since when are you able to cook like that?" Haruka smiled. "Well, I lived alone for six months now, and I had to learn how to cook for myself. After all, I couldn't feed on convenience food all the time, I would've turned into a ball." Michiru giggled and took a seat while Haruka walked over to the coffee machine to get the fresh coffee. She poured some of it into the cup of Michiru, then also sat down. While the two women had their breakfast, Michiru was brought to a laughter fit when Haruka used her claws to cut the bacon, after the knife didn't cut it like she wanted it to. "Haruka! You can't cut food with those claws, after all, they are inside you!" the aqua haired woman scolded. Haruka just shrugged and teased Michiru by spiking a piece of bacon on her claw and eating it from the metal. Michiru rolled her eyes and stated matter-of-factly: "Maybe you learned to cook, but you still have no manners!" Haruka laughed, and after a second of glaring, Michiru joined her. 

Later that day, Michiru called the Tokyo Times and informed them about the new agency, asking for an advertisement in the next issue. The reporter Michiru talked to was eager to find out as much as possible about Haruka, but Michiru refused to tell him anything. "The wolf will give an interview someday." The aqua haired woman said, while Haruka frowned behind her – she hated interviews. When Michiru had finished her call, Haruka glared at her. "Why an interview? I don't wanna give an interview!" she whined. Michiru smiled. "But you'll have to. Otherwise, people won't know that you opened an agency. You are some kind of folk hero, you know." Haruka grinned. "I think I like that." Her grin vanished when she saw Michirus weird look. "What is it?" the blonde asked, and Michiru pointed to her love's face. "Haruka, you should shave. Do you know that you are growing a beard?"

Haruka stood in front of the bathroom mirror, cursing while she used Michirus Lady Shaver to get rid of her beard. Michiru stood behind her, giggling. "Is that a side effect of that metal?" she finally asked, and Haruka nodded. "Yeah. The beard started to grow one week after I ran away from the state's cold storage." "How can _that be?" Michiru asked, astonished. "I don't know." Haruka admitted. "Maybe it has something to do with my increased healing rate. I won't get older for a long time, too, and maybe my hair grows faster now…fast enough to make me grow a beard once a week." For some reason, Michiru thought of that fact as something extremely funny, and she cracked up. Haruka frowned at her. "That is so not funny, Michiru." "Oh, yes, it is!" Michiru panted between her laughter fits. Haruka just shook her head and continued her shaving. _


	4. Memories Are Told

Later that day, both Haruka and Michiru sat over the Tokyo Times, awing at the announcement that practically jumped from page two. "Agency Wolf: We Help The Helpless", Haruka read out loud, marveling at the sound of the words. "That looks great." Michiru stated while she checked if the phone number in the announce was correct. "I wonder when we will get our first call." "Yeah, me too." Haruka admitted, scratching her cheek unconsciously. "Is that beard growing _again?" Michiru asked, and Haruka shook her head no. "But it's itching!" she then complained. Michiru giggled before she said: "You'll have to buy some aftershave, maybe that will help." Haruka growled at her, showing her wolfish looking teeth, and Michiru pretended to be frightened. "Please, dear good nice Wolf, don't hurt me!" Haruka grabbed the aqua haired woman and pulled her close to her. "I'll kiss you to death!" she threatened, and Michiru broke into fits of laughter. Haruka smiled when suddenly a terrible sting of pain ran through her head. The blonde yelped in surprise, let go of Michiru and clutched her head with both hands. "Haruka?" Michiru asked concerned, but her love didn't reply. "Haruka, answer me!" Michiru called out, frightened. Haruka looked up, and much to Michirus shock, her eyes were glowing red. Weapon X had taken over._

"Haruka! Haruka, come back!" Michiru screamed while she ducked and Weapon X' claws dug into the cupboard instead of the aqua haired woman's chest. "Haruka tries to come back, but now it's my time!" Weapon X growled. Her hand shot forward, she grabbed Michiru around the throat and lifted her in the air. Michiru looked down at her love with fear in her eyes, and she gasped when she saw that a thick beard covered Weapon X' face. _"The beard had nothing to do with the metal!" Michiru realized. __"It's a sign that Weapon X tries to take over!" "Let…go of me!" the aqua haired woman panted and tried to kick Weapon X in the stomach, but she failed miserably. Weapon X smashed Michiru against the cupboard, she hit her head at the wood and blacked out._

Michiru didn't know how long she had been unconscious; when she woke up again, she found herself in her darkened bedroom, and Haruka was nowhere in sight. "Oh God…" the aqua haired girl moaned while she sat up. "I just hope Haruka didn't run off again…" As soon as the last word had left her mouth, a voice came from the dark corner in the far end of the room. "No, I didn't." Michiru did a startled jump, but she smiled when Haruka walked out of the shadow and sat down on the edge of the bed. "I'm sorry." The blonde now said, looking down. "But…I…" "Sht." Michiru interrupted her, taking her hand into hers. "It's not your fault. Weapon X took over." Haruka sighed. "I never should have allowed Weapon X to get so far…" "Stop blaming yourself." Michiru begged. That was when she remembered her beard theory, and she told Haruka about it. "Could be right." The blonde said, rubbing her now hairless cheeks. "I didn't notice myself, but every time the beard started to grow, Weapon X tried to take over with more strength…" "Now that you know, you also know when you have to watch out." Michiru smiled, and finally Haruka smiled, too. "You're right. I just wonder…" She trailed off. "What?" Michiru asked gently. "If Weapon X will be inside me forever…or if it will die some day." The blonde admitted, and Michiru sighed. "I wish I could help you to find that out, but since Dr. Sariachi is dead…" Haruka nodded and buried her face in her hands. "I hate that woman so much." Her voice came, slightly muffled. "What she did to me…do you know that I still have nightmares?" Michiru nodded. "You were moaning and talking in your sleep last night…but you didn't dream about Sariachi. You dreamed about James, didn't you?" Haruka looked down and nodded. She spoke on without looking at Michiru, and the aqua haired woman realized that her love had to get the memories out. "I was their prisoner for three years, and after one month he raped me for the first time." Haruka spoke with a flat, weird sounding voice, and Michiru realized that it sounded weird because her love was crying. "Dr. Sariachi had left the lab for a few hours to buy new supplies, and he came into the room where I was tied to that desk…he…I…oh God…" Michiru quickly sat up and put her arms around the now helplessly crying Haruka. "You don't have to tell me if you don't want to." Michiru whispered into Harukas ear. The blonde shook her head. "I have to, Michiru. If I don't…the memories will haunt me forever." Michiru nodded and held Haruka close while the blonde talked on. "He came in, and he told me that he would show me new dimensions of pain if I told Sariachi what he would do now…and then, he raped me. Michiru, it hurt so bad, I thought that I would die from the pain. James finished just in time, and when Dr. Sariachi came back, I didn't tell her what he did." "Why not?" Michiru asked softly. "Because I thought that he wouldn't do it again." Haruka whispered. "But…I was wrong." The blonde buried her face into her love's chest and cried while Michiru held her tight. 


	5. The First Job

After Haruka had finished talking, the two women soon had fallen asleep. However, Michiru woke up when she heard Haruka moaning next to her. _"Dear God, she's dreaming again." The aqua haired woman thought to herself. "No…James, please, don't…" Haruka spoke in her sleep, and it stung into Michirus heart to hear her love's voice sound like this, so helpless, so…weak. Careful, Michiru wrapped her arms around the sleeping Haruka and held her tight, hoping that she could make the nightmare fade with that. Luckily, it helped; Haruka stopped moaning. At least for half a minute, then she suddenly let out an ear-piercing scream. "NO!" Michiru, who had almost went back to sleep, flinched, waking Haruka up with it. The blonde looked around the room fearful, looking for a man who was long dead. "Haruka, Haruka calm down." Michiru quickly spoke, tearing Haruka out of her memories by doing so. The blonde panted heavily, and suddenly her claws popped out, cutting six nice holes into the blanket. Michiru flinched when one of them dug into the mattress only one centimeter from her left leg. "Watch it!" the aqua haired girl yelped, and that brought Haruka back to full consciousness. "What…? Oh…sorry." The blonde apologized. Michiru smiled and patted her leg. "Nevermind, I'll buy a new blanket. I'm just lucky that you didn't stab my leg." Haruka managed a small grin. "Wouldn't have been a problem. Remember, I can ingest other peoples wounds. Could have healed it with no problems." Michiru shuddered when she remembered how Haruka had taken her wounds and died from them. Haruka, of course, felt the shudder of her love and pulled her close. "Are you cold, honey?" she asked gently while stroking Michirus long hair. "No. I just had to think about your…death." Michiru replied, and Haruka sighed. "Don't think about something like that, hon. Let's get back to sleep." Michiru nodded, and the two of them laid back down._

It was late in the morning when the phone rang, waking both Haruka and Michiru from their – now peaceful – sleep. Haruka groaned and crawled out of the bed, commanding Michiru not to stand up. She made her way over to the phone and answered it: "Moshi moshi?" "Is this Agency Wolf?" a female voice asked, and Haruka wasn't sleepy anymore. "Yes. You are speaking with the Wolf. What can I do for you?" "I need help." The woman whispered. "Somebody threatens to kill me." "Give me your address." Haruka begged. "And tell me at which time you can meet me, and where." "At one o'clock, at the City Café." The woman replied thankful. "Your  name please?" Haruka asked, but instead of an answer, the woman hung the phone up. Haruka frowned and walked back into the bedroom, where she told Michiru about the call. "How nifty!" Michiru exclaimed happily. "Our first job!" Haruka smiled and jumped onto the bed, cuddling Michiru after she had landed. "That was a really good idea you head there, love." The blonde said, and Michiru grinned. "Sure. I only have good ideas." "Now you're showing off." Haruka answered dryly, and both women broke into fits of laughter.

At one o'clock, Haruka sat at the City Café, waiting for her employer. Soon, a young woman, about 22, approached her table. "Wolf?" she asked carefully, and Haruka nodded, flashing the woman a smile. The woman shyly smiled back and took a seat, not knowing that Michiru sat on the next table, listening to the talk. "So, how can I help you?" Haruka asked. "See…" the woman begun, "I made a huge mistake. I tried to trick a Mafioso." Haruka let out a short whistle. "Indeed, a huge mistake." She agreed. The woman glared at her. "I know that, thanks a lot." She said sarcastically. Haruka frowned, but stayed silent. "Now he sent two men after me to kill me." The woman continued her story. "I managed to avoid them, but they'll get me sooner or later. That's why I want you to kill them." I'm not an assassin." Haruka replied coldly. "I will put them into prison, but I won't kill them." "Whatever!" the woman snapped, looking around nervous. "Just help me to get rid of them!" Haruka nodded when suddenly her hyper sensitive mind sensed oncoming danger. The woman let out a shocked yelp when Haruka suddenly jumped forward, pushing her down, complete with her chair. The shot rang and the bullet hit the wall of the City Café instead of the poor woman's head. Haruka jumped up before Michiru or the woman could react and looked around, her nostrils widening while she tried to smell the direction the shot had come from. Her head shot around, and she spotted two men running over to a black car. Without thinking long, Haruka started after them. Her first job as private detective had begun.


	6. Epilogue...well, sorta

„Stop!" Haruka yelled while her claws popped out. The men looked at her fearful, jumped into their car and started the engine. Haruka increased her speed and jumped on the bonnet of the car just before it drove off. Michiru covered her eyes in fear while the other people who watched the scene cheered. Some teenagers even started to chant: "Wolverine, Wolverine!" Haruka grabbed the windscreen wiper for support, with the end effect that she tore it off. The blonde stared at it for a few seconds dumbfounded before she snarled, threw it away and smashed her fist against the windshield of the car. The driver yelped and hit the break hard, causing Haruka to fly off and hit a wall. "HARUKA!" Michiru yelled, jumping up from her seat. The blonde came to her legs amazingly fast, thankful for her increased healing rate, and ran over to the car. The doors of it opened, and the two men climbed out, aiming their guns at Haruka. The blonde just laughed at them and launched forward, her fists shooting forward. She hit the guns out of the men's hands and grabbed their collars, holding both of them up in the air. "Okay, let's have a talk." She then smiled. That was when police arrived.

Haruka leaned back in her chair, happily watching how Michiru counted the money her love had been paid. "Ten thousand yen!" the aqua haired girl finally grinned. Haruka smiled and patted her love's leg. "And that's just the start, honey. The police agreed to cooperate with me – after all, I'm some kind of hero – and tomorrow the story of my heroic actions will be in all newspapers." "And in the TV." Michiru added. "Oh, by the way, don't forget the interview. It's tomorrow." Haruka whined a little about that, but finally calmed down. "Okay okay. I'll do the interview…" she sighed when she saw Michirus scolding look. " But now I need some rest. And I have to clean my claws." Haruka stated before she got up and helped herself to a rag and car polish. "You use _car polish to clean them?" Michiru yelped, and Haruka chuckled. "Sure. After all, they are metal. It's perfect. And it makes them glint nicely in the light. They look more threatening." Michiru shook her head and flinched when her love's claws popped out with the usual metallic sound. "I hate that noise." The aqua haired woman stated, and Haruka smiled. "First, I hated it too. But now I know that these nice claws are very useful." She informed her love. Michiru eyed them once more, still fascinated by their deadly aura. "Useful? Give me an example." She demanded, smiling. "Well…", Haruka mumbled, "you never need a letter opener." Michiru let out a desperate sigh at her love's childishness and buried her face in her hands. "You'll never grow up." She finally said, and Haruka laughed before she returned to polishing her claws. __"That's what I missed." The blonde thought to herself. __"The laughing and the love of Michiru…I'll never leave her again." Thinking that vow to herself, the blonde knew that she would never break it. She loved Michiru to much to leave again._

THE END!!!

Author's Notes: Okay, this was short, that's why I write an Author's Note, to make it seem longer ^^;; anyhow, I like the Weapon X idea way to much to stop it with that story. I'm planning on writing more stories about Haruka as some kind of super human who helps people as private detective, and I will also bring in some original characters which will help her with her cases. If anyone is interested in stories like that, of course ^^

Ja ne

Cloud van Dyk

Master Of Desaster


End file.
